Something There
by scorosenation
Summary: The Romeo to her Juliet. The Lily Potter to his James Potter. Who exactly are Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley to each other? Follow the lives of the Next Generation and their experience at Hogwarts and beyond! FORMAT EDITING IN PROGRESS.
1. Know the Enemy

_Hello Readers:_

 _This story is my first scorose story that I intend to finish, with lots of OCs; I hope you like them as much as I liked creating them! For the purposes of this story Rose is Ravenclaw, Scorpius is Slytherin, Albus is Gryffindor and all of them are in the same year. They start in sixth year and their story continues through to seventh year. Along with the three of them, we have:_

 _James Sirius Potter - Gryffindor Seeker, Seventh Year_

 _Elaine Finnigan - Slytherin, Seventh Year_

 _Candace Longbottom - Hufflepuff, Sixth Year_

 _Jean Alexander Smith Cosgrove III (Smitt) - Slytherin, Sixth Year_

 _Penny Ross - Ravenclaw, Rose's best friend, Sixth Year_

 _Lysander Scamander - Slytherin, older twin brother of Lorcan, Sixth Year_

 _Casey Tran - Ravenclaw, Sixth Year_

 _Lorcan Scamander - Gryffindor, younger twin, Sixth Year_

 _Veera Thomas - Gryffindor, Seventh Year_

 _Andriya Masterton - Ravenclaw, Sixth Year_

 _Naomi Featherwood - Ravenclaw, Sixth Year_

 _Etienne Richards - Slytherin, Sixth Year_

 _Cody Timberby - Slytherin, Sixth Year_

* * *

Well first off he's not her enemy she says. In fact, he's almost, just almost, the opposite of that. She needs him, but not _that_ way. She strives on his competition, his actions, and his emotions. Without him, she would be the Rose Weasley that tops everything and everyone. With him, she's second best. It drives her mad. His cool smirks and generally emotionless demeanour contrasts with her cheerfulness and wild Weasley temper. It's as if they had nothing in common at all. Albus Severus Potter, her favourite cousin (and conveniently _his_ best friend) would beg to disagree.

After five years at Hogwarts, Albus had concluded that he would rather they remain indifferent towards each other. Hardheaded stubbornness was a troublesome thing; it could tear the world apart if they were to disagree on anything. Albus had told Rose that he liked the way she and Scorpius silently interacted with each other. Rose just nodded. Albus was glad she didn't call him out on something because he was always trying different ways to get them to talk; it wasn't like he didn't want Rose and Scorpius to be friends. He was always between the both of them and he knew that someday they would have to stop pushing everything on him the way they did. They would get over this childish behaviour and he had faith it would happen soon.

They were at The Burrow for one last dinner before sixth year started. Rose's entire family was there, adding up to more than fifteen people (kids alone) at the table. Her eyes scanned the crowded place and landed on James Sirius Potter, oldest of the Potter children. She found herself smiling as she overlooked his messy black hair and hazel eyes. Playboy and Gryffindor seeker all in one never looked so good (as Rose hasn't walked a hallway once at Hogwarts without hearing a girl say his name).

Albus stepped into her line of view, hastily swallowing bits of food and ducking from the harmless tickling charms coming from Grandma Molly's wand. He had lighter hair than James and it was pressed into a cap. Uncle Harry found it useless to wear a cap if it was worn backwards but nothing could be done about it since it wasn't worth the fight and Albus insisted on wearing it like that. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and disappeared behind his girlfriend since October of fifth year, Candace Longbottom.

The Longbottoms were honorary "Weasleys" alongside the Finnigans and the Scamanders. Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah were Rose's favourite family friends. Although Neville was Professor Longbottom for most of the year (in her least favourite subject no less), she was still more at ease with him than her transfiguration teacher, despite transfiguration being her favourite. Candace Longbottom had inherited her father's kindheartedness and her mother's beauty and it was no surprise that she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She did not, however, inherit any quidditch ability despite the famous chaser she was named after: Candace Kettlefaye, who played next to Rose's Aunt Ginny as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. It was ironic really, with Albus being a chaser as well. What was more interesting however, was that in a crowd of Weasleys and honorary Weasleys, there was (much to Rose's disbelief), a Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy's platinum blonde hair was one of the many things that stood out to Rose, even with the blonde heads of her part-Veela cousins Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. There was also Scorpius's silence, which was easily noticed around her rather loud and crazy family. He stood up to say hello to her parents and her mouth parted as she fully caught sight of him from where she sat afar. He was now approximately six inches taller than she was from the looks of it, making him a good two inches taller than he was last year. Was it even possible for someone to be that tall and not have trouble breathing and thinking up there? She was only partly joking as her face formed into a slight scowl. Stupid smart Malfoy; how contradictory. Legendary in the classroom and equally as great on the field. Of course he just had to play quidditch too (she was certain he joined because of her and their little competition but she was a keeper for Ravenclaw and he was a seeker for Slytherin and there was little to no comparison that could be made from that). His lean body was anything but lanky, muscular even. Could blokes in seventh year, never mind a soon-to-be sixth year, even look like that? Her eyes fell behind Scorpius to Albus, who shoved Scorpius playfully. A bit more pushing later, Albus sat triumphantly on what used to be Scorpius's chair. Scorpius proceeded to kick Albus's legs up, balancing him just enough to tip the chair back into his hand as the chair thief falls off. Scorpius smirks down at Albus on the floor and hands him has cap, which he managed to take off Albus's head before he hit the floor. Albus secured the cap back on his head and they exchange a few words, causing a few of the people nearby to laugh. Scorpius grins at Albus before offering a hand to pull him up. Rose's eyes skimmed his contracted forearms and the veins that ran through it. Her eyes carried on upwards until they caught Scorpius's jawline as it clenched. Oh Merlin. He had definitely gotten more attractive. Rose's cheeks reddened. Did she just admit that he was attractive before? She was still the same Rose as she was last year, at least that's what Penny Ross, her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw roommate said when they met up last week and talked about their summers ( _I've missed you so much Rose, you haven't changed one bit!_ ). Penny had gotten her hair re-dyed her original way after it started to fade. Her mid-length white and lilac hair had slowly turned brown again but Rose had noticed that Penny's body had also gone through some changes as well; she had gone from a girl to well, a _lady._ Penny had commented that perhaps the only thing different about Rose was that her hair had gotten longer and prettier; it was less frizzy now and more loosely shocking as it was for Rose to notice Scorpius for the first time in five years (aside from the "always beside Albus" thing), like _really_ notice him, it finally dawned on Rose that he had beaten her at yet another thing; his attractiveness.

She must have been staring for quite some time because finally, when she snapped back into reality, his eyes locked on hers as if he planned to catch her there. She almost fell off her chair; the intensity in his eyes had made her feel like she was naked. Never has she felt so open and transparent when a chill ran up her back and along her arms. His alluring grey eyes darkened as they clashed with her sparkling blue ones and somehow she couldn't break the trance. She found herself grinning. Why? Something about the way he looked at her was different, not that it helped since she never really looked at him at all. He was just Albus's sidekick and best friend; it's not like she was supposed to know him really well anyway.

At this point many thoughts crossed her mind and Rose's eyes dropped to the floor in front of her. Was he still looking at her? She realized then, in a moment of clarity, that she knew him better than she knew anyone else. How is it even possible?

It was weird to admit that she noticed the different smirks he had for different occasions and the way he touches his ears when he was thinking hard. Then there were his hands. They were stuck in his pant pockets again. She could almost picture his perfectly slender piano fingers; how his knuckles turn an even whiter shade than his skin tone when he clenches his fists, and when they run through his hair absentmindedly. Were his hands soft? How about his _hair_? It seemed she wouldn't ever find out. She glanced up towards him as his forefinger itched the bridge of his nose, just underneath his forehead. A smile graced her features once more. Surely it was pure attraction. It had to be. She hasn't even had a proper conversation with him for Merlin's sake! Their eyes were lost in each other's once more as he glanced her way and she felt as if his moon was controlling her waves. After five years of unreturned smiles and not-so-innocent smirks, sarcastic scoffs, and meaningless stares, Scorpius Malfoy winks ever so subtly at her and _smiles back._

* * *

 _Don't worry, I didn't forget about the rest of the Weasley-Potters (that still attend Hogwarts)!_

 _Lily Luna Potter - Fourth Year, Hufflepuff_

 _Hugo Weasley - Fourth Year, Gryffindor_

 _Fred Weasley II - Seventh Year, Gryffindor_

 _Roxanne Weasley - Fourth Year, Gryffindor_

 _Lucy Weasley - Fourth Year, Hufflepuff_

 ** _Please Review!_**


	2. Oh James

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

Scorpius

" _Move!"_ Dominique Weasley shouts.

They tried, I'd give them that much. The problem was that there was nowhere _to_ move. Lucy (or was it Roxanne?) Weasley pushed people out of the way as she tried to move out of Dominique's path. Fred Weasley, the second that is, bumps roughly into me, spilling my drink on the floor.

"Sorry man," he says, motioning to my empty glass, "What's got her wand in a knot?"

"Could be anything," I shrug, muttering a spell to clean the spilt butterbeer before someone slipped. I wasn't even kidding. This was a Potter-Weasley family gathering and anything, I mean _anything,_ could happen.

"PMS probably," Louis Weasley chimes in from nearby.

"I heard that," Molly Weasley II scolds, appearing beside us, "You never blame a girl's behavior on PMS because 99.9% of the time, you're wrong."

"But 0.1% of the time, you're right," Roxanne Weasley adds, "James stole her Chocolate Frog. Props to him though, it was her seventh one."

"Pathetic, that fool," Fred says, shaking his head, "Where is he?"

Molly laughs, her eyes gesturing in James's direction, "Looking for trouble again are you Freddy?"

"There are Chocolate Frogs involved this time," Fred says, saluting us, "Later losers."

Molly shakes her head, "I suppose there are Chocolate Frogs involved every time aren't there?"

Something, or rather someone, pokes me in the chest.

"Hey Scorpius," Lily Potter II says, "Albus is looking for ya." I look down at Al's sister and grin.

"Of course he is," I say, putting my empty glass on the nearest table.

"Boyfriend duty calls again," Molly snorts.

Ignoring her, I walk towards Al. He was sitting on the couch, one arm draped around Candace. Beside him was James, who had a bucket of slugs between his legs as he continued throwing up. I scanned the room for Dominique. She was sitting beside Roxanne and Molly; both were trying to soothe her sobs.

"I'm never angering Dominique again," James says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"We all know that's a lie," Elaine Finnigan says, "You should be grateful that it didn't last longer."

"Malfoy," Al says, diverting my attention away from them, "Go get Rose. We're playing a quick game of quidditch."

"You get her," I say coolly, "Surely you remember we don't talk, don't you Potter?"

"Of course I do," he says, "I don't know where she is."

"What makes you think I do?" I say.

"You know where everyone is, Malfoy," he says, rolling his eyes.

In actual fact, I do. I know without looking that Hugo Weasley has just left the house with his quidditch equipment, that Louis is in the washroom on the third floor, Molly, Roxanne, and now Victoire Weasley were sitting with Dominque in the kitchen (well that was a given), and that Lysander Scamander was taking a nap in Al's room. I'm observant and Al knows it. Rose Weasley, particularly, was sitting on a tall stool next to the bar, where she was talking to Lorcan Scamander.

"She's near the drinks," I say to Al, "Next to Scamander."

"Which one?" Al says.

"Lorcan. Lysander's napping in your room," I tell him.

"And you would know," he winks, kissing Candace softly on the cheek before getting up and stretching.

"I know where everyone is," I say, smirking.

"Fair enough. Come on then, dinner is going to start soon and we haven't even started the game," he says, walking towards Rose.

"I'll be outside," I say, pointing at the door.

"No you won't," he says, dragging me back towards the bar.

"Let go of my arm Potter, before your family actually thinks you're gay with me," I say.

"They're right," he says teasingly, letting go of my arm and pushing me roughly, "Candace is just the cover."

It's the little things they do when they think no one is watching that completely dismisses that idea in everyone's thoughts. I remember just a few months before he started dating Candace, half the school and even McGonagall thought we were dating. Potter's parents had a good laugh and my mother almost went into cardiac arrest. After all, every male in the Malfoy bloodline had a wife. Till this day everyone still teases us about it. When Al first asked Candace out the whole school sent me their concerns of my nonexistent heartbreak. We got kicked out of the library a week later for being too loud when we read the letters.

They were perfect for each other. His parents, for Salazar's sake, had already approved of her. During their first few months of dating, Al was the gentleman we all knew existed inside of him x100. He didn't break the rules, got great marks, played brilliant quidditch, and was a caring and protective boyfriend. Gradually he got more fun and playful again. Candace wasn't surprised when Al wanted to sneak out after hours to see her at Hogwarts or visit her house over the summer, claiming to be full of questions to ask Neville Longbottom on Herbology, just to kiss her goodnight. Al took a couple detentions for her too, once when she disrupted the class by helping a classmate who didn't understand the lesson and another when she fought with a student who continuously insulted her father for not doing more at the Battle of Hogwarts. There was another time in which both of them were in detention because a couple students told Candace that she wasn't worthy of Al and Al _flattened_ them. It wasn't even those things that showed how they felt about each other. It was the way Al looked at her, with need like ice cream on a hot day or a bed on a tiring one. Anyone could tell Candace looked up to Al, and not just because of her height or the Potter Legacy he grew up surrounded by. She was his best friend and supporter, who warmed his hands when they were cold, who massaged him after a rough quidditch practice, and loved him like he deserved to be.

"How can you be my seeker if you're so damn slow, Malfoy?" Al yells over the many people that have come between us, breaking my thoughts.

"Shut up Potter," I retort, sliding my way through the crowd, "Complain again and I'll play for the other team."

Merlin knows I'm not ready to face Rose Weasley after a heart stopping moment just hours earlier. The first time I saw Rose Weasley, I was not impressed. This is not your typical "love at first sight" story. She was short, skinny, and her hair was, to politely say it, a mess. She was snotty and bossy at first; the Golden Trio legacy definitely played a part in that. Then, Penny Ross came into Rose's life like a hurricane. Penny was patient, taking time to be one of Rose's first friends. By the time first year ended, Rose was a completely different person. Shy almost, modest and sweet, and she had friends.

When we finally reach Rose she doesn't meet my gaze (thank Salazar) but greets Al. Briefly I look at Lorcan, who smiles at both of us and leaves.

"But dinner is starting so soon," she says to Al, a puff of air escaping her beautiful lips.

"Come on, live a little Rose," Al says, frowning at her. Rose looks at Albus sternly but her expression becomes amused.

"Make sure James isn't on my team because he'll be too busy looking at Elaine to do anything," she grins.

Al's mouth parts, "What do you mean?"

"They fancy each other," Rose says, almost annoyingly, "Anyone can see that."

"I can't!" Al says, "Since when? How do you know for sure?"

"You boys are so clueless," Rose says, poking Al on the nose.

"Did you know, Malfoy?" Al says, clearly flustered, "Now I'm questioning my life and everyone in it."

"You're overreacting," I say, "If you must know though, I didn't. But it makes sense."

Rose glances at me but quickly turns back to Al, "So are you in?"

Al nods slowly and turns to me, his eyes darting between Rose and I suggestively as we walk towards the door. James was seeker, which put me on Rose's team and handily enough, Al rarely plays cooperatively with his brother (a downside of the Gryffindor quidditch team). Shooting him a death glare, I whisper "Looks like I won't be on your team after all, Potter."

* * *

"Stop it James!" huffed Al.

James was clearly not drinking _butterbeer_ before this. Harry and Ginny Potter covered their eyes in disbelief as James flew around, laughing hysterically, and occasionally throwing up from the air above. Nobody dared to move because no one could predict where he would fly next. Elaine was laughing so hard she left five minutes ago to calm herself and hasn't been back since. Fred shot cleaning charms periodically, unable to keep the smile off his face. Al scowled, accusing Rose of planning the stunt. James well, he threw up again.

"Is that a slug?" Dominique said from the side, laughing all over again.

"He's never this bad," Lucy says, shaking her head, "Rest in Peace James Sirius Potter, Sucky Seeker after Uncountable Glasses of Firewhiskey."

"Five galleons he's kicked off the team after the captain sees his aftermath of celebration parties," Roxanne says, her laughs slowing.

"Didn't you hear?" Lily says, laughing harder now, "His captain badge came in the mail yesterday."

Everyone around her laughs.

Oh Merlin," Molly says, laughing softly, "He's going to fall off his broom."

All eyes shot to James as he slid slowly to the backside of his broom. His eyes were closed; he probably passed out. My eyes dart for Mr. and Mrs. Potter, only to find them gone from their seats. Al was busy talking to Fred and the rest of the team was already on the ground and walking towards the Burrow, finding no use in playing with James, even if the game didn't completely require the seeker.

Rose catches my glance and yells his name; there was no response. Acting on instinct, I start towards him from the other side of the field but something stops me. Someone. Elaine, back from laughing and stricken with panic, pulls her wand out and shouts his name.

"James!"

It was full of fear and feeling, filling our ears and probably deafening George Weasley completely. I look at Rose, wanting to do something to help but her eyes tell me to stop. There were shouts on the ground but everything fades as James awakens abruptly and proceeds to fall. Al and Fred turn their heads toward James sharply but it was too late.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!_

Slowly, Elaine levitates him to the ground. No one says a word. Tears pool in Elaine's eyes and James stirs, his eyes closed.

"You fucking idiot!" she screams at him. James, now somewhat conscious, weakly attempts to grab her wrists but she slaps him hard. The raw sound of skin contacting skin echoes more than her voice ever could.

She looks at the rest of us with uncertainty and _guilt_. Unsure of what to do, she bolts.


	3. Elaine Explained

James-Elaine

* * *

James

For as long as I could remember I was in love with Veera Thomas, who was a beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team. She had lovely dreadlocks and was as passionate about quidditch as I was. In my eyes I couldn't see anyone else better for me. Fred and I often sought for her help when we were planning our next big prank. She was a prankster! She was all I thought about when the Yule Ball came up in fourth year but what would have been a perfect opportunity to express my feelings took a turn for the worse. That was the night that I found out she had a boyfriend (or so I thought). A Hufflepuff boy nonetheless, imagine how devastated I was! Feeling beat, I sat down on one of the round tables alone (presumably), prepared to drown my sorrows with whatever I could find. Unfortunately all that was there was Butterbeer and water. I was about to get up and find something stronger when the folded chair to the left of me fell on the floor.

 _"Who's there?" I ask. The table was secluded in a corner, which was probably why I chose to sit there in the first place._

 _"No one," a feeble voice replied back._

 _"And you expect me to believe that," I mutter._

 _"Who are you?" the voice asked._

 _"Depends who's asking," I reply, a small grin on my face._

 _"What brings you to this lonely table tonight? Of all nights?" the voice says sadly._

 _By now, I 've figured that the voice was a girl. Having little experience on sad and possibly crying girls, I tried my best to make conversation._

 _"Heartbreak," I say._

 _"That's fitting," she says._

 _"How about you?" I ask._

 _"Heartbreak," she replies._

 _"How original," I laugh, "Will you tell me who you are?"_

 _"I'm sorry," she says, "Perhaps when the time is right?"_

 _"Alright," I say. I wanted to continue, to tell her what happened. I wanted someone to talk to, someone who might understand._

 _"Will you keep me company?" she asks._

 _"If you keep mine," I return, pleased._

 _"So heartbreak huh?" she says, her tone changing slightly._

 _"Pitiful, isn't it?" I grimace._

 _"There's this boy," she says, a hint of wistfulness in her voice, "And he's incredible, he really is. He's what every girl dreams of. Smart, handsome, and polite. I fancy him, you know?"_

 _"Yeah, I know," I say, "I really do but she...she's way past me."_

 _"Who is she?" she asks._

 _"Veera Thomas," I say, without hesitation, "Stupid, I know."_

 _"No, don't say that," she says softly, "I fancy Miles Montgomery."_

 _We chuckle for a moment. It was weird how easily I bonded to this girl._

 _"Aren't they dating each other?" she says, with some hope in her voice._

 _"Nah," I say scoffing, "Are they?"_

 _"Yeah I think so. They came to the ball together didn't they?" she says._

 _"Who are you?" I ask her once more._

 _She steps out from the darkness in a green knee-length dress. Her dirty blonde hair was in a high ponytail, glowing blonde as she moves into the candlelit space in front of the fallen chair. Emerald earrings were delicately placed on her ears and on her chest lay a small diamond, hung on a silver chain. It doesn't take a genius to know which house she belonged to. Her arms were crossed below her ribs; her hands holding onto her elbows. She blows a puff of air out of her lips, moving her sidebangs out of her eyes._

 _"Elaine Finnigan," I say, closing my mouth and smirking._

 _"James Potter," she says, grinning slightly as she met my eyes._

We would spend the next month getting to know each other. She was my partner in the classes we shared with Slytherin and I was hers when Hogsmeade weekends came up. You could almost say we were best friends. Of course rumours popped up and everyone wondered if we were dating. We weren't. Both of our minds were still focused on the lack of attention we were getting from Veera and Miles. As it turns out, they weren't dating either; they just went to the ball as friends. With them being close however, I knew my chances were still slim to none.

 _One spring afternoon Elaine and I were in the library studying for a Herbology exam. Elaine had just gone to ask Uncle Neville a question on Fanged Geraniums and I was reviewing the uses of Bubotuber pus. I looked up to stretch my neck and saw Veera walking towards me. My head dipped forward, desperately trying to avoid embarrassing myself as I leafed through the pages of my notes._

 _"Hey James!" she says happily._

 _"H-hey Veera! What brings you here on a nice warm day such as today?" I say, mentally face-palming myself. It was raining outside, after all. She didn't seem too bothered by my mistake though._

 _"I was planning on going out for a fly, with all this exam stress and such, but nobody wanted to come! I little bit of rain, not a hurricane!" she says, "Would you like to join me?"_

 _Did I? Of course I did!_

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elaine coming back, her notebook clutched to her chest. When she saw Veera and I, she ducked behind a bookshelf, pretending to be absorbed in a particular section of the shelf about Ancient Runes. I smile at her. She catches my eye and grins shyly at me, before pointing at Veera and returning her attention back to the shelf in front of her._

 _"I think I'm good, you know?" I find myself saying to Veera, my eyes glancing at Elaine quickly, "Got a herbology exam."_

 _Veera's face falls, but she recovers, "Okay. Maybe next time."_

 _"Yeah," I say, forcing a smile, "Maybe."_

 _Elaine returns to her seat a few minutes after Veera leaves. "What did she want?"_

 _"She wanted to fly," I say simply._

 _"Did you say yes?" she asks._

 _"Nah," I say._

 _"Why?" she asks, skimming the notes that Uncle Neville scribbled on a small piece of parchment._

 _"I'm studying with you," I say casually._

 _"But you just gave up a date with Veera!" she says, shocked._

 _"But I have you," I say, "Come on let's get cracking. We don't have all day."_

* * *

Elaine

 _But I have you._

James _Stupid_ Potter. Stupid enough to get drunk right after Al told him they were going to play quidditch and stupid enough to call me _fucking beautiful_ after falling ten feet unconsciously.

After I slapped his face on the field, I fled. It was embarrassing to say the least. I was cool. I was composed. I never acted out like that, ever. Al and Fred carried him to George Weasley's old room and Aunt Ginny had cried. I'd expect it to be scary if Lily Potter (usually quiet) comes running into the Burrow with tears streaming down her face choking out that James had fallen off his broom and nearly died.

"You're so stupid," I whisper to him, shifting my body off the bed. Sitting beside him, my hand absentmindedly strokes his soft and messy black hair, brushing it off his forehead. His pine scent fills my nose as he turns to lie on his side, facing me. Slightly pointed nose and sharp jawline, toned arms and a small birthmark behind his right ear where it meets with his hair. Checking the clock on the wall, I let my hand fall as I get up to leave. It's time for the next hangover potion.

"Elaine," James murmurs, his hand finding mine. His fingers wrap around two of my own.

I turn to face him. His eyes were still closed and his hand gripped my fingers tighter.

"James!" I hiss in pain. Curse his strength.

His arm pulls me back towards the bed.

"James," I try to reason with him, "I'm getting the potion, let me go."

"No," he says, "No, no, no! Don't!"

My eyebrow rises. What is he dreaming about?

"Please," his voice cracks, on the verge of tears

I felt my heart sink; never realizing how much it hurt me to see him in pain. His perfect features crumpled; his expression was distressed and troubled. Using my free hand, I brushed his chin with my thumb and brought my lips down to the corner of his lips softly.

"What's wrong?" I say to him, our faces still dangerously close.

Immediately he stops moving. His face relaxes and his hold on my fingers loosens. I remove his hand from mine and pulled the limp blanket back up to his chin.

"How is he?" a voice says from behind me. My hand flies to my mouth, stopping the scream from escaping my throat.

"Merlin Rose," I manage, "You scared me."

"He's lucky you know," Rose says, smiling at me.

"He's an idiot," I retort.

"He's lucky to have you," Rose clarifies.

My ears grow warm. "I did what anyone would do."

"Gave him a well deserved slap too," she laughs.

My blush grows, "That was inappropriate, I apologize."

"Someone has to tell him," she says, shaking me off, "You just got to him with those _heartwarming_ words before we did."

I look at James, now asleep peacefully. "Yeah, he's a piece of work."

Rose looks at me cheekily. "He can be your piece of work."

I laugh, "Oh no Rose, it's not like that between us."

"Who are you trying to convince with a kiss like that?" she asks.

"Rose…" I start, my face falling, "Please don't."

She gives me a look. Sighing at my unimpressed expression, she says, "Just don't wait too long okay? Don't regret not telling him."


	4. Something or Nothing?

_Please review!_

* * *

It was tradition for all the children to sleep over at the Burrow whenever there was a gathering. Tonight, even after James's scary episode, was no different. Ginny Potter instructed the boys to prepare the rooms; the girls and the boys were to sleep in separately of course. James was to sleep in George and Fred Weasley's old room alone. The boys were to sleep in Charlie Weasley's old room whereas the girls were to sleep in Ginny's old room. There was always however, a split room (Percy Weasley's old room) where the ones who didn't value sleep sat around to play Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess, 'Would You Rather?' or the recently popular Truth or Dare.

Ginny knew that the rooms that were prepared were rarely used but she couldn't just pretend to _forget_ about preparing them. The children would eventually fall asleep in Percy's room (except for maybe a few) but she couldn't imagine how shocked Seamus would be if he realized his daughter fell asleep on James nearly every time she was over. James and Elaine wouldn't realize their positions until they woke up the next morning, pretending it didn't happen. Ginny chuckled to herself.

"Ginny?" Hermione asks, "Have you checked on James yet?"

"I'm heading upstairs right now," Ginny says, "I'll check on the rest of the children while I'm at it."

She smiles as she receives a nod of appreciation from nearly every adult in the living room.

She passed Percy's room first; everyone was accounted for except Elaine. Heading towards her twin brothers' old room, she stood outside for a moment. Slowly, she turned her head to peek inside the room.

Elaine had fallen asleep with her head beside James's arm. She was sitting beside the bed; her hand was interlocked with his. Ginny walked towards the two of them and reached for the potion beside his bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"James, honey wake up," she says softly, "After you drink this you can go back to sleep."

James rouses and grins sloppily, "Hey Mum."

"Careful," Ginny says, gesturing to Elaine.

James laughs quietly, "How long has she been here?"

"Can't be sure," Ginny says, smiling, "Take care of her James, will you?"

"Don't worry Mum," James says, "She's a deep sleeper."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Ginny says, waving him off, "Goodnight darling."

"Hey Mum?" James says, before she walks out the door, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure sweetheart, what do you need?" Ginny says.

"Elaine looks...uncomfortable," James says, nervously, "Can you maybe, help her onto the bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny says, a playful gleam in her eyes.

James felt his body heat up as Ginny supported Elaine onto the space beside him, her arm brushing against his in the process. He looks up at the ceiling, hoping to reduce the tension as Elaine turns to face him, her body snuggling closer.

"Sleep tight son," she says, closing the door behind her.

James lifts his arm hesitantly, allowing her to press her body closer to his. Her arm snakes around his waist and James lets his arm drop. He wills his heart to slow, incase she felt his uneasiness. She inhales. He exhales. She opens her eyes. He closes his. Nothing in his life felt better than this. Not even the game of Truth or Dare they were playing one floor down.

* * *

Hugo, Lily, Lucy, and Roxanne were sitting in a corner playing Exploding Snaps.

"No fair," Lily huffs, "Why can't we play with them?"

"Because we're too young that's why," Hugo says, rolling his eyes.

"What could they possibly be doing that we can't be part of anyway?" Lucy asks.

The four of them turn around just in time to see Albus pull his pants down.

"Oh for the love of Godric," Roxanne says, covering her eyes, "What _are_ they doing?"

"For Merlin's sake Al, pull your pants back up!" Lily yells.

"Turn around Lily!" the older children shout together.

"Never mind them," Hugo says, patting Lily on the back, "Where are Victoire and Teddy?"

They look at each other in silence, each of them having their own thoughts as to where Victoire and Teddy were and what they were doing. All of their similar thoughts led to the bedroom. Roxanne visibly shudders and Lucy shakes her head.

They play a few more rounds until Hugo suggests the four of them go up to the boys' empty room after Albus announces, "I should go without pants more often."

Everybody laughed. Albus's dare required him to go without pants for the remainder of the game.

"Thank goodness," Lysander says awhile later with a cookie in his mouth, "I was beginning to think we couldn't get some actual truths and dares out with the little ones around."

"It's about to get good," Louis says, turning off the lights.

"You're kidding," Fred says, "Turn the lights back on!"

"It's more fun this way," Albus says excitedly, waving his wand to turn on the lamp beside him, "Everyone grab a partner!"

Albus and Candace partner up, leaving Fred with Louis, Molly with Dominique and Lysander with Lorcan. All of them turn to look at the two left.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Albus says.

Lysander gapes at his brother and the pair, "Maybe we can switch partners. I can go with Scorpius..."

"It's fine," Albus interrupts, "Leave it."

Rose eyes Scorpius warily and glares at Albus. Albus shrugs, his eyes twinkling.

"Let's do partner truth or dares!" Lysander says, looking at Albus, who nods, "Lorcan and I will go first."

"Fred and Louis," the twins say together, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Louis says. Fred groans before coughing, "Wimp."

"I'd like to keep my pants on thank you very much," Louis says, his eyes switching between Albus and Fred. Albus grins self-consciously.

"If you weren't sorted into the house that you belong in, which house would you want to be in?" Lorcan asks.

"Well kids," Louis clears his throat, continuing with a low voice, "Back in my Hogwarts days, I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Like basically everyone," Molly adds.

"But if I was not," Louis continues, "I would want to be in Hufflepuff."

Candace high-fives Louis loudly, "Right on."

Fred groans, "Really Louis? I would choose Slytherin."

Scorpius smirks at Fred, "Excellent choice."

"Okay we choose next right?" Fred asks, turning to Louis. He nods.

They scan the crowd, landing on Molly and Dominique, "Ladies, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Molly and Dominique say together.

"First time you had sex?" Fred says immediately before Louis could open his mouth. Louis grins at Fred before looking at his sister innocently.

Dominique glances at Louis, eyes wide, before looking at Fred again, "Really Fred?"

"No regrets," Fred sang, sipping his Butterbeer.

"Sixth year," Molly blurts out at the same time as Dominique.

"To who?" Lysander and Lorcan ask simultaneously.

Albus's eyes widen, "Are all of you guys secretly twins?"

Lorcan looks at Lysander, "Secretly indeed. I knew we looked nothing alike."

"Bloody hell," Rose says.

"You're basically Uncle Ron," Albus says, laughing.

"Won't be the first time someone told me that," Rose retorts.

"None of your business," Molly snaps at the twins, "You asked one question and you get one answer."

"Aha!" Louis laughs loudly.

"Louis?" Dominique says worriedly, "Louis talk to me, buddy."

"Oh Dominique, dear sister," Louis says, "I was wondering if you'd tell the truth. It is a truth or dare game after all."

"How did you know?" she says, exasperated, "I only told Molly."

"Which means you told the world, naturally," Scorpius speaks up.

Molly looks flustered as she mutters under her breath, "I'm gonna kill Roxanne."

"Don't touch my baby sis," Fred says threateningly, "She wouldn't have told a soul if I didn't force it out of her."

"Why did you care so much about Dominique's sex life anyway?" Lysander says, "I mean really Fred, you had to force it out of your _fourteen_ year old sister?"

"I made connections," Fred says, "It was Peter Zabini's older brother."

"How would Peter have known?" Molly asks.

"I think maybe he walked in on them," Candace adds.

"Guys," Lorcan says uncomfortably, "What is even happening?"

"Okay," Dominique says, forcing her way past the recent conversation, "Truth or Dare lovebirds?"

"You mean us?" Albus asks, looking at Candace enticingly.

"Who else?" Molly continues, "Now stop giving each other eye sex and choose."

"Dare," Candace says softly as Albus protests.

"We dare you to say something you absolutely cannot stand about each other," Molly says, "Since all you seem to do is gush."

"Really?" Candace says, "I hate that you're breathtakingly attractive, Albus Severus."

"I want to die," Fred says, gagging at Louis.

Albus catches on, "I hate that you look sexy no matter what you're doing."

"Okay now that _that's_ over," Louis takes a deep breath before looking at Albus and Candace, "Please pick a pair to ask."

"My best friends," Albus says, breaking a deep kiss with Candace, "What's it gonna be, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Rose says at the same time that Scorpius says, "Dare."

"Typical," Molly says, whispering, "They never agree on anything!"

"We're right here," Rose says.

"Thank you Molly for that insightful comment," Scorpius continues.

"Truth or Dare?" Albus asks again.

Rose looks at Scorpius, who shrugs at her. Trying her best not to be bothered, she sighs, "Dare it is."

"Merlin," Dominique stares intently between Rose and Scorpius, "This is going to be interesting."

"Hmm," Candace says, thinking hard, "Got anything baby?"

Albus looks at his two best friends, his lips curling into a smile, "Scorpius, I dare you to kiss Rose in three places."

Rose looks at Albus in horror, "What!"

"Don't worry cousin dearest," Albus smirks wickedly, "Your dare will come soon."

"I think this will do," Rose retorts, "I'm getting you back for this Albus Severus Potter!"

Her heart skips when she turns to look at Scorpius.

"Hi," he says, hesitantly.

"Hi," she says back, breathless from nothing at all.

He steps closer to her, making her heart explode. He's never been this close, never deliberately talked to her, and never made her feel this way before. This was a situation of many firsts, first touch, first kiss, and first… _heart attack?_

He grabs her forearm; his hand sliding towards her hand as his thumb strokes her hand, his other fingers tickling the inside of her wrists. She stares at him closely, his hair falling into his eyes. She resists the urge to push it back. He was there, in front of her, looking at her with those handsome grey eyes. Her eyes close as his lips graze the back of her hand. Her skin was tingling all over. He drops her hand to stand upright, nearly half a head taller than her. He looks down at her; she looks down at the floor. Using two of his fingers he gently lifts her head up to look at him. Then, he kisses her nose swiftly. Rose didn't even have time to process what was happening. Finally he kisses her forehead and sits back down.

"I don't know about you guys but this is a poor way to end the night," Louis says, yawning, "Got to give it to Al to make things sappy."

"Yeah I'm pretty beat," Fred continues, gathering nods of agreement from Molly and Dominique.

"Too bad we didn't get asked huh?" Lorcan nudges Lysander, who was half asleep.

"Get comfy my friends," Albus says, "Unless you want to go back to your rooms."

Rose gets up to leave but Dominique pulls her down.

"Let me go Dom," she says, "I'm tired."

"Sleep here," Dominique says, "No one else is leaving."

"But our room is empty," Rose protests.

Molly and Louis look at Rose, their eyebrows raised. Fred exchanges a glance with Lorcan, who subtly gestures to Scorpius. Scorpius stares at Rose and Dominique attentively.

"Fine," Rose says, "I'll stay."

In the next few minutes, blankets were taken from drawers, mattresses were enlarged, and pajamas were put on. Rose runs her hand through her tangled hair and walks out towards the bathroom, followed by Molly, Candace, and Dominique.

"Wish we could have done more partner dares tonight," Dominique says, rubbing her eyes, "But I could pass out right now."

Molly spits into the sink and turns around, "It's hard to ask you guys anything, Candace."

Candace laughs enchantingly, "In my opinion, Rose and Scorpius are hard to ask."

Rose continues brushing her hair (or trying to anyway), "Al seems to be doing _fine_."

"If I'm not wrong, Al is on to something," Dominique encourages, "Talk to him Rose!"

"To who?" Rose asks, setting down the brush.

"Scorpius who else?" Molly says.

"What? No!" Rose cries, "I can't – We can't possibly…"

"Why not?" Candace shrugs, "There's nothing wrong with the bloke."

"He's Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose says tersely.

"And you're Rose Weasley," Dominique says, "Or Granger-Weasley if you prefer."

"I refuse," Rose says, her hands moving in a cutting motion in front of her, "There's absolutely no way."

"Whatever you say Rose," Molly says, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, "There's no harm talking to him is there?"

"We haven't talked before! Not directly anyway," Rose trails, "We always talk through Albus."

"And he hates it," Candace continues, "He really does. He acts like everything is fine but he would really appreciate it if he wasn't in the middle."

"Just talk to him Rose," Molly says, putting her hands on Rose's shoulders, "You can do it."

"Why?" Rose says, unconvinced.

"Do it for Albus," Candace says. Dominique nods in agreement.

They walk back to the room where the boys were conversing about quidditch. Rose walks in last, with a loose t-shirt and shorts on. Scorpius looks up from his spot on the mattress, sensing her presence.

"Fuck," he says.

* * *

 _Longest chapter so far!_


	5. Talking

_Please please please PLEASE review :)_

 _I've actually neglected this very important fact: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME *tears*_

* * *

Rose-Scorpius

* * *

Rose

 _Get it together Rose; you're a sixth year now for Merlin's sake!_ My hands clenched into fists. I was doing fine, great even. I got off the Hogwarts Express and waved to Hagrid before the first years surrounded him, managed to find Al in three minutes instead of the usual five, and found a compartment with Penny before her 'fan club' got to her. Her fan club consisted of three boys in our year, Parker Landerwick, Pierce Hammerwall, and Patrick Webster; all were striving for her attention.

I took a deep breath. Screw it.

"I can't," I say to Penny, who was reassuring me. It felt like I was being swallowed from the inside out; the pit in my stomach was growing larger by the second.

"Rose," Penny says, "Rose, honey, look at me." Penny was big on using words like honey, sweetheart, pumpkin, etc. It made her sound like Aunt Ginny, in my opinion.

I look at her, my chest constricted, "I can't do this."

"You can," she says, "And you will! You always do. You can't get to Hogwarts any other way. Your broom is in your trunk, which is already at the castle by this point, and you can't apparate yet."

"Merlin," I breathe deeply, "How did I do this last year?"

"Exactly!" she exclaims, "You didn't even pass out last year."

"Bloody hell," I say again, stepping towards the boat that would bring us to the school.

I was deathly afraid of bodies of water; pools, lakes, oceans, bathwater, anything at all. It didn't help that the only way I could get to school was through this lake, on a boat with other people who found joy in rocking back and forth.

Finally, I was on my way back to Hogwarts for the sixth time.

"Rose," Al says as we walk towards the old castle, "I think Penny's fan club may be one person short this year."

"Why's that," I say, rubbing my arms. It was chilly out.

"I heard from Lorcan, who heard from Lysander, who happened to walk by Casey and Andriya, that Parker Landerwick fancies you," Al says, ticking off his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I lost you for second," I say, trying to keep up, "Did you say Parker Landerwick fancies me?"

Al looks at his fingers, "I think so?"

"Merlin," I say, "He's cute."

My cousin shrugs, "If you say so."

"I mean, not when he's obsessed over Penny," I say, shaking my head, "This all seems very wrong to you, doesn't it?"

It took me roughly ten minutes to confirm that Parker does, in fact, fancy me. It could of course be part of the many rumours that Hogwarts has. Andriya Masterton was a gossip queen after all. Along with her, my roommates include the very smart, piercing-loving Casey Tran, my best friend and part-Veela Penny Ross, and Naomi Featherwood, a Metamorphagi in training.

Dinner was a gong show, as it always is at Hogwarts. First day back and James and Fred were already fighting for food. Hugo was trying to kick Lily and Lucy off the Gryffindor table. Al was trying to keep Candace from leaving since she was Hufflepuff too and Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

This year wasn't going to be any different between him and I. We would most likely be partnered up in the classes we had together, I was going to stop stalking him, and he was going to leave me alone like always. Whatever happened at the Burrow would stay at the Burrow. This year, I wasn't going to stare at him and pretend that we were friends in some reality. I was moving on. I never cared about him before and I didn't care now. I didn't care that his stares made my arms cold and my heart warm. Curse puberty and your uncontrollable hormones.

Which was why when Parker came up to me after dinner and asked me how I was doing and if he was interested in hanging out, I said yes. I didn't deserve the unsettling feeling I got every time Scorpius decided to go out of his way to be nice to the new sixth year girls, or when they decided that they would attach themselves to his arms wherever he went.

That was how I ended up with Parker carrying my Potions books for me two days later.

"You're late for class Parker," I say, taking my books from him.

"It's okay," he says smiling, "I got Divination right now."

"Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley," Professor Patil says, "Off you go Mr. Landerwick, get to class."

I scan the classroom. The only open seat is between Lysander and Scorpius.

"Sit down Miss Weasley, class has begun," Professor Patil says sternly, "In between Mr. Scamander and Mr. Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind."

Lysander waves at me and Malfoy rubs the top of his quill between his thumb and forefinger, looking at the piece of parchment in front of him.

I could not believe my luck. Professor Patil hands us a pop quiz, questioning our knowledge on simple concoctions. Concentration, however, did not come easy when Malfoy bumps into your knee every few seconds. His left hand clenched and unclenched as he scans the quiz. _Goodness Rose, enough of this creepy business!_

"Eyes on your own parchment please," Professor Patil says, eyeing me curiously. I wasn't one to cheat and she knew that.

"Who even remembers how many drops of Flobberworm Mucus you need to brew a Wiggenweld Potion anyway?" Lysander says, packing up his things.

"Two," I say immediately, cutting off someone else's answer.

"Only you two of course," Lysander sighs, glancing between the both of us, "You're more alike than you think."

I pack my bags and walk out, ignoring Lysander's comment and further ignoring the owner of the mop of platinum blonde hair beside him. A few flights of stairs later I encountered a crowd of students, blocking the way to my next flight of stairs, one that could change any minute. It was known for moving more frequently than the others. Finally, after pushing my way through the crowd, I reach the stairs. The ground shook familiarly; the stairs were changing already.

"Well Weasley are you going to move or not?" a cool drawl says from behind me.

"The stairs are changing, you idiot," I say, under my breath.

"Watch where you're standing then," he says, offering a hand to pull me to stable ground.

The ground seemed safe enough. I needed to get away, anywhere but near him. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't think at all. If only I could step a little closer that way…

The ground shifts loudly. The next thing I know, I'm being pulled away from the disappearing ground underneath me. I was in someone's arms. My nose is overwhelmed by the smell of fresh grass and coffee. There was something sweet too, apples?

"Let me go Malfoy," I whisper. My vision was blurring from the sudden tears and my head was spinning.

"I would but Al wouldn't forgive me if I did," he says, his chin brushing the top of my head as he pulls me upright.

My legs were collapsing but I couldn't show weakness. I can't, especially not in front of him.

"Graceful are we?" he says as I collapse to the ground, a few inches from falling three floors down, "Maybe break down somewhere safer, Weasley."

"I'm not breaking down," I say, my voice wavering, "Just go to class Malfoy."

"What will I tell Macmillan when his favourite student doesn't show up for class?" he asks, straightening his bag.

Shit. We have Transfiguration right now. Together. My plan of avoiding him can rest in peace.

I get up on my own, despite his hand outstretched yet again, and pick up my bags. We walk in silence to the Transfiguration classroom, going our separate ways to our seats. When class ends, we're the last two students to leave.

"Ladies first," he says, holding the door open when we're both ready to leave.

There was enough talking today to last the rest of my life.

* * *

Scorpius

"Wait, backup," Al says, waving his hands around, "You, Scorpius Malfoy, _talked_ to Rose Weasley?"

"What did I miss?" Lysander says, pulling a shirt on.

"A miracle," Smitt says from his bed, "We all missed it."

"Are we even sure it happened at this point?" Lysander asks, "I mean no one was even there to witness it."

"Scorpius definitely comes across as a liar doesn't he," Etienne says, his slight French accent prominent, as he looks up from his book.

"No harm asking," Lysander says, sticking his tongue out.

"Well, what did you say?" Smitt asks, "Tell me you didn't bore her with your obsession with muggle music."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I say, turning to Al, "How is James coping with Elaine being Head Girl?"

"I think he's feigning happiness," Al says, shaking his head, "He's happy for her, I think, but he definitely wants to knock Miles Montgomery's crooked teeth out for making Head Boy."

"Did James think he might be chosen as Head Boy?" Lysander says, his jaw dropping, "That kid has more detentions than his grandfather."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," Al says, "He really does fancy Finnigan."

The rest of us nod in agreement. It wasn't uncommon for the Head Boy and Head Girl to get together. It must have already gone through James's head what as about to go down.

"Well he can't do anything about it now," I say, "Let's just hope he gets his head in the game before it's all over."

"Yeah," Al says, changing the subject smoothly, "Have you guys heard about the new Hogwarts student this year?"

"You mean, aside from the girls that everyone clearly paid attention to?" I say.

"A Veela?" Smitt asks hopefully.

"Yeah," he says, "Candace's ex-boyfriend from Beauxbatons."

"Agh," Smitt says, his face crinkling in disgust, "Didn't see that coming."

"Oh fun," I say sarcastically, "What's _Damien Lucas_ doing at Hogwarts?"

"No idea," Al says half-heartedly, pushing his glasses up, "He's been spending a whole lot of time with Candace though. The Headmistress of Beauxbatons herself personally contacted McGonagall to make sure he was taken care of and put in good hands. Candace happened to be in the room asking McGonagall something. Now she's helping him fit in, not that he needs it. He's Veela after all."

* * *

Next Potions class, Rose was still sitting with Lysander and I. Lysander was keeping a close eye on us, hoping to witness the "miracle" as Smitt called it. Eventually he moved when Patil wanted us in pairs. Rose and I worked in silence, without speaking a word. It was fascinating to the rest of the students, who knew about our situation. By the fifth class, I had come to the conclusion that we weren't going to be talking anymore. She was so excluded and something in me snapped, an honorable sacrifice if you will. There was no way I was going to make the rest of the year miserable for her. I do enjoy her presence, despite the whole not talking thing, but this just wasn't going to work.

Rose was humming while she monitored our potion, scribbling and sketching here and there. She seemed like she was in a good mood but deep down, I felt horrible that she couldn't speak her mind to me. She couldn't speak to me at all.

"Professor?" I say, raising my hand. It was now or never.

Rose looks up to meet my gaze, her face skeptical.

"May I request to switch partners?" I ask. The whole class turns to me.

"Why?" she asks, "You and Miss Weasley make a fine couple."

A few people snicker.

"She and I don't get along very well," I manage.

"This is what partner work is all about Mr. Malfoy. New opinions and new perspectives," she says, "Now enough with all this chitchat finish your assignments! There are two minutes left in class."

I sit down, defeated. Class ends and she runs out of the classroom, leaving me with her notebook.

"Well done," Lysander slow claps in my ear, "You really made her feel good."

"If she had a new partner she wouldn't look so depressed around all the time," I say, picking up her notebook and putting it in my bag.

"You're so clueless mate," he says, shaking his head, "She's not depressed, she's shy!"

"What makes you say that? She talks to you just fine," I say.

"Because you saved her life like muggle Prince Charming, with your fluffy blonde hair and your sharp jawline, and she's not even sure what to say to you after that," Lysander says, reaching to rub my hair messily.

I slap his hand away, running my own hands through to make it somewhat presentable.

"And now you just gave her the wrong idea, asking to switch partners in class. God Malfoy, back at it with the bad choices huh?" he says.

"She hasn't talked to me before and I haven't cared before," I say, walking out of the classroom, "Why do I care so damn much now?"

"Did something happen Malfoy?" Lysander says, raising an eyebrow, "Does a certain truth or dare game come to mind?"

"You're kidding me," I say to him, "There's nothing okay? She probably rushed out to see Landerwick save a squirrel from a tree or something. Yeah I might have winked at her and smiled at her, and kissed her three times but there is nothing between me and Rose Weasley."

"Okay," Lysander says thoughtfully, "I don't believe you, but okay."

"Hey come on," I say, "I'll go out tonight at dinner and say hello to a few girls, happy?"

"Boom. Fireworks," Lysander says, winking, "Just warn me if they come back to our dorm."

Something in my gut feeling told me I'd be successful with the girls. Something in my head told me to move on. She was dating someone for Salazar's sake; she doesn't even talk to me. It was time to forget. Someone else could make her happy, just like someone else could make me happy. But someone else couldn't compete with me or fascinate me like she does.

And that, scared me shitless.


	6. Miss Second Place and the Heartthrob

_Tell me you love it. Tell me it sucks. Drop a review please! Are five reviews too many? It takes a lot of guts to decide to post this yikes!_

 _Disclaimer: Scorpius Malfoy belongs to Draco and Astoria Malfoy and Rose Weasley belongs to Hermione and Ron Weasley. Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

She was in the Owlery with Parker. It was one of her favourite places on the school grounds; even the Black Lake looks peaceful from here. He was rambling off about how the owls were too loud and Rose shook her head. Parker never stopped talking. He was always complaining about the breakfast in the Great Hall or the safety and purpose of the Whomping Willow. Sometimes, Rose wished he were silent, like _someone_ she knew. She tried to remember the last time _he_ complained about anything and she couldn't. Maybe she wasn't paying attention enough (that made her feel better).

He had requested a new partner in Potions. Why? They worked perfectly together, even if they didn't talk. It was as if he knew what she was going to do and he would do the rest. They didn't have to talk to figure things out. If he had a prediction, he would write it down and show her. She would either nod or shake her head and show him what she thought. They wouldn't always come to the same answer and when they didn't, they would stubbornly fight it out. She would scribble all over his parchment harshly, explaining the way that she thought was right. He would neatly cross out her answer and handsomely write his opinion. How could someone even write that nicely? It was some sort of sorcery to her.

God it drove her mad. She had been too busy building up all the hurt and confusion in her mind when he announced it to the class that she raced out of the classroom and forgot her notebook. A part of her knew it was gone forever but a _tiny_ bit of her hoped he picked it up. Every time she thought about it she wanted to erase her mind. She hated depending on him. It reminded her of that one lonely time in fourth year when they weren't partnered up for Transfiguration; they had to write an essay on the precautions that must be taken when performing Cross-Species Switches. Her partner was completely bonkers and couldn't transfigure a teapot to a tortoise to save his life. The only other person in the room that could understand the subject as well as her was Scorpius Malfoy, who was diligently writing his essay. She remembered standing up swiftly and peeking over his shoulder, wondering what his take on the matter was. He turned to look at her before smirking and moving the piece of parchment to a more open spot on the desk, so that she could see. She blushed and began reading, taking some of the points to write in her own essay. In the end, she added some of her own to the bottom of his essay. She nodded her head to him, as a means of gratitude before leaving. When she returned back to her desk, she realized he had written something on her parchment.

 _Miss Second Place._

She had never been so angry with herself. It was, perhaps, a peaceful gesture in her eyes, asking him for his opinions even if they weren't partners. His thoughts were full out competition, always. It was when Albus told her that Scorpius rarely spends time studying or doing his homework that Rose relaxed and knew her hard work would place her in first someday. Nobody gets anywhere doing nothing, but he did.

Rose looked at Parker, who was tapping his foot on the ground as he looked out towards the castle. He was extremely handsome, his light brown hair turning upwards slightly in the front. He was decently built, from this muggle game called Basketball or Bucketball (Rose didn't remember, Parker was talking too fast) that his cousin taught him over the summer. He was only slightly taller than Rose, but she didn't mind; perhaps with high heels she would be taller than him though. Parker smelled freshly showered (like the earth after rain), a refreshing smell that relaxed her when she was stressed. Her mind was brought back to the smell of fresh grass, which made her feel like she was revived. Brand new, like a new book or the first bud of spring. She smiled gratefully. She could live forever in the smell of fresh coffee and sweet apples too. She was becoming addicted to the smell of him, fast. Parker's hand was on her shoulder, gripping it slightly too hard for her liking. She wriggled out of his grasp and held his hand instead. It was rougher than she imagined it to be like at first, but gradually she grew to like it a little more. She couldn't believe she was comparing her boyfriend to her…Malfoy. Her Malfoy? Her face reddened at the thought and her skin tingled right on cue; as if it was remembering the contentment she felt when he touched her. He was definitely not _her_ Malfoy. He was just Malfoy, not even Scorpius. Scorpius rolled off her tongue too easily; she didn't need to sound like she was a friend of his.

"Whatcha thinking about Rosie?" Parker says, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair near her lower back.

Rose hated it when anyone called her Rosie, except her dad. She forced a smile, trying to forget about the annoying nickname.

"Nothing," she says, reaching up to flick his hair.

"I really like you," Parker says, pulling her closer, "I think _we work well together_."

 _She and I don't get along very well._

"I think we do too," she says, reassuringly, pushing Malfoys comment to the back of her mind, "Do you think we're rushing things?"

He shrugs, "Do you think we are?"

Rose ponders thoughtfully, "Maybe a little bit."

Parker laughs lightly, " _I won't let you go_ Rose. We can take our time."

 _I would but Al wouldn't forgive me if I did._

Malfoy was ruining everything for her. She couldn't even concentrate on her boyfriend because of his comments taking over her thoughts.

Parker leans closer, kissing her kindly. She kisses him back, thoughts of Malfoy leaving her mind (and her) alone. She had a caring boyfriend, even though they didn't have much in common and he annoyed her sometimes with his nickname for her and his constant talking, but opposites attract and people can change. She can sense his genuine feeling for her and it didn't scare her, she could learn to reciprocate his feelings and appreciate the sincerity of their relationship. After all, Malfoy was definitely not hers and not only has he made her feel shit about herself, he also confused their silent relationship.

* * *

Scorpius stalked towards the Great Hall, his expression meaningless and his eyes unfocused. Lysander was on his left, rambling off about something to Cody Timberby, who also resided in the dorm. Cody nodded and tried to follow the discussion. He was quiet but all the boys knew he eavesdropped on their conversations. If he ever decided to speak up about them, including Albus, they would probably all be suspended or attacked. Etienne was standing on the other side of Scorpius, spiking up a conversation with Smitt who recently started seeing a Veela, or so he says (he wouldn't tell who, that wanker).

"Scorp," Lysander says, waving a hand in front of Scorpius's face.

"I'm awake!" Scorpius says, rubbing the back of his neck, "Salazar knows you guys can't keep quiet for one hour."

"Little Scorpy needs a nap every afternoon," Smitt says, mocking him teasingly.

"So guys," Lysander starts as they sit down at the table, "I think its time Scorpius put himself out there."

"We all know if he did we'd be left without girls," Albus says, winking at Scorpius, "He's a heartthrob."

"We know you're gay for each other," Lysander says, his eyebrows wiggling, "And thanks Al for confirming how strong your relationship is."

Albus's expression falls, "I still can't believe Damien is here."

"Candace would never be interested in anyone but you," Etienne says to Albus as he puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "C'mon man, have you seen him? He's not even worth half of you."

"He really is gorgeous though," Lorcan says, appearing next to Cody, "You got competition Scorp."

Scorpius shrugs tiredly.

"So who do you guys have in mind?" Albus says, eyeing Scorpius carefully, "I definitely say Penny Ross."

Smitt jumps up, "Come on guys why her? She's..."

Lysander and Etienne exchange glances, "She's what?"

"Okay guys, not Penny," Scorpius says, coming to his rescue, "Who else?"

Lysander's expression brightens, "Oh how about Naomi Featherwood?"

"Who's that?" Scorpius asks, sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"She's one of the metamorphagi in training," Etienne says, chiming in.

"Just say hi to her," Lysander says, "That's all we agreed on."

"You don't need to tell Scorpius Malfoy how to pick up girls," Smitt says, getting irritated, "I'm so hungry can we please eat?"

"You are literally the most impatient person in the world," Etienne says, shaking his head, "Your patience is thinner than parchment."

Smitt looks satisfied, "There's places to be, things to do, food to eat. Why stall?"

Everyone ignores him.


	7. Everyday Life

_Thanks for your reviews! Sorry I haven't been posting but school has started so things are a little bit rougher but I will try to post as often as I can. Stay with me because I'm not planning to give up on this! Love you all._

 _Disclaimer: Rose Granger-Weasley belongs to…you guessed it, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy belongs to the one and only Draco Malfoy and his lovely wife Astoria Greengrass. Harry Potter and all of them belong to Queen Jo._

* * *

"…And then he made out with her! In the closet! Apparently Filch disinfected the entire place afterwards," Andriya finishes.

Penny looks at Andriya disapprovingly, "How do you even find out about these things?"

Andriya gasps, "How do you _not_ know about these things?"

"Oh we do," Casey says yawning, her glittering earrings reflecting the light, "We just don't care enough."

Rose and Penny stifled a laugh. Andriya had convinced Rose to tell the group about her and Parker's relationship. They were all in love with the idea of Parker except Penny, for he had followed her around for quite some time before. Rose told them about their time at the Owlery. She hoped it didn't sound too boring to them because she didn't need questions right now. She needed time and space to figure things out for herself.

"Rose," Naomi says, entering the dorm, "Parker's in the common room waiting for you. Already knows the drill to get in huh?"

"Uh, thanks Naomi," Rose says hesitantly, stepping out and closing the door behind her. She was slightly confused; they had agreed to meet tomorrow and she couldn't believe that he answered the riddle.

When she got down to the common room she found out Naomi was right. Parker was there, leaning against one of the pillars with one shoulder.

"Rose!" Parker says, his eyes lighting up, "I just couldn't wait another day. I had to see you."

"Oh," was all Rose could manage before grabbing his hand and pushing out the door where they could get more privacy. The people behind them clapped and hollered and disappeared behind the closing doors.

Rose dragged Parker a little ways away before stopping to face him.

"Hey," she says, breathing deeply, "What was the rush?"

He laughs enthusiastically, "I should be asking you! We practically flew down the halls just now."

Rose laughs too, "Sorry. I just felt like talking or hanging around alone, you know?"

He interlocks his hand with hers and they turn to face the same way, "Yeah, I got it. Back to your other question, I just wanted to see you. Walk around a little."

Rose's other hand flew up to her hair to flatten it as the wind picked it up, "Okay."

"Great," he says, stepping forwards.

They walk the school grounds, through the quidditch pitch, and the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was nice outside, a little bit breezy and not too sunny. Parker added remarks here and there but it was generally a silent walk. Rose was grateful. She wasn't in the mood to hear him complain again.

"So I've been thinking," Parker starts.

"That's never a good thing," Rose teases playfully, poking him in the chest

Parker presses a kiss to her hair; "Maybe you can come over to meet my family over Christmas break. Just for a day, not too much. I know your family takes Christmas on a massive scale."

Rose smiles widely, "I could love to."

Parker looks at her intently, "Thank you so much. My mum has been reminding me in her letters how lonely I am. She doesn't know yet but I'm planning to send another letter tonight to tell her about you."

"You're so sweet," Rose says, pulling closer to him, "My family knows all about you already. Even the adults."

Parker grins and nods before continuing, "I was never really interested in Penny you know."

"Really?" Rose says questioningly, "How about Patrick and Pierce then?"

"Oh they still really like her," Parker confirms, "It's too bad she's been showing interest in Smitt Cosgrove."

"Smitt as in the one in Lysander Scamander's dorm?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Parker says, "With Scorpius and them."

"Oh," Rose says. Maybe she really hasn't been paying attention to her best friend. She recalled Penny trying to bring up a subject but always shutting it down last minute countless times in her head. That was probably what she wanted to tell her. Looking back on it now, she has been away from the dorm quite a bit and they haven't had a proper conversation for weeks. She made a mental note to bring it up with Penny later.

"I was always into you," Parker says, "But you always seemed so far away."

Rose broke out of her trance, "What do you mean?"

"You had walls around you. Walls in the form of Albus Potter, James Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?" she says, her mouth opening, "Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Parker says, nodding, "Scorpius just has this defensive vibe."

They don't say anything the walk back. Rose forced herself to focus. Parker never brought up the topic of Scorpius again, maybe he knew not to. Things with Parker continued to get better nonetheless. He supported Rose during her quidditch games and eventually started hanging out with her family, much to the James, Albus, Hugo, and Fred's dismay. Rose appreciated his efforts anyhow. He charmed her with his funny conversations and thrilled Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, and her roommates with his jokes and manners. He started complaining less; it was like her shyness was rubbing off on him. Still, she couldn't get over the look of awkwardness Albus had on his face every time he saw them together. Oh well. He wasn't dating Parker, she was. By the time the first Hogsmeade weekend came up in November, Rose had almost forgotten about the pale blonde boy. Almost.

* * *

Albus couldn't stand Parker Landerwick. Landerwick was in Gryffindor and resided in the dorm next to his. He knew he shouldn't have told Rose that Parker fancied her but he knew she was going to find out anyway with Andriya Masterton in her dorm. Something in his gut feeling told him that they weren't going to last but from the looks of it, Parker might be giving him a run for his galleons. Albus shook his head. Rose was a smart girl but sometimes she could be so oblivious to everything around her. Now she was sucking on Landerwick's face and Scorpius was making friends with her roommate Naomi. Albus was frustrated. He was frustrated with Damien trying to get into Candace's pants, frustrated with Elaine and James's ignorance towards their feelings for each another, and frustrated with his two best friends. At this rate, he might go and drown himself in the Black Lake.

A few days ago he overheard Elaine and Miles talking about their Head Duties in the library. It seems like they would spend a lot of time together this year. It wasn't uncommon for Head Boy and Head Girl to get together. James was going to get hit by the feels train so soon and he wasn't even going to see it coming. It wasn't like he took Elaine for granted. It was that he was so used to her being around that when she leaves him, he was going to feel it hard and Albus couldn't even do anything about it. Here's to hoping he smartens up before she's gone forever.

It was weird to see James without Elaine by his side and vice versa. Albus could appreciate James's ability to pick up girls because immediately after the girls in seventh year found out that Elaine wasn't hanging out with James as often, they took that opportunity to try and pursue him. James had turned all of them down except Veera Thomas. Either that was an attempt to hang out with Elaine and Miles or it was out of pure interest. Veera and Miles were basically siblings after all. They were almost like James and Elaine, except without all the sexual tension.

His own situation wasn't worse than his brother's but it was very close. He knew it and his friends knew it. Damien was going to stop at nothing to get Candace back. Candace insisted that it was not what it seemed like. She had no intentions on getting back with him; he was sure of that and _she_ was convinced too. Still, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable every time he saw them together. They were spending less and less time with each other because she was always busy with Damien. Hopefully, by Christmas break he could get along well enough (he was already doing splendidly) with everyone without Candace that McGonagall could set her free again.

Albus knew something was up with Smitt when he turned the idea of Scorpius hooking up with Penny down immediately. It was confirmed later when he went to the Astronomy Tower hoping to catch some fresh air and saw them awkwardly stand near each other on the other side. He found it rather cute actually. Smitt was a tall guy, taller than Scorpius by a few inches and built. It was like he was on some kind of potion that made his muscles toned and huge; they were all natural though. It wasn't a scary type of large and it doesn't seem to intimidate Penny at all. He was the most impatient in the group but Penny could balance him out. She was probably the most patient person Albus had ever met. It was the type of patience a mother would have, or someone who cherished animals. Care of Magical Creatures was her favourite subject after all; at least that's what Rose told him.

Albus looked at the clock in the Gryffindor common room, got up and stretched. He proceeded towards the doors; Candace was probably in her dorm by now.

* * *

Scorpius exhaled. It was cold enough outside to see his breath. He loved the cold fall and winter more than the warm spring and summer, but mostly he loved the cold because it reminded him how close Christmas was. He'd never admit it to anyone but that was the one time he felt like there were no worries in the world; he was allowed to be a child and open his presents eagerly. Every Christmas he'd receive gifts from numerous family members and he'd tear through them like a child. His presents were mostly clothes, if he was lucky he got sweets or a new broom. It was something he'd never let any of his friends see, or his parents for that matter. He was almost of age and his father never let him forget that.

"Scorpius?" Naomi Featherwood says from beside him. They walked outside on a regular basis, never past curfew though. He'd almost forgotten she was there because of how quiet it was.

"Yeah," he says absentmindedly.

"What were you saying about Al?" she asked innocently.

"What? I wasn't talking about Al," he protested.

She giggled. It was hilarious, the bromance between Albus and Scorpius.

"Not you too," he grunts, shoving his cold hands in his pant pockets.

Naomi rubs her hands together, hoping to keep them warm too, "I am all for that idea."

"He has a girl," Scorpius says lamely.

"And you don't," she notes.

He turns to face her, "Your point?"

Her eyes catch the ground, "Just stating the facts."

"Thank you," Scorpius says, somewhat sarcastic.

"Are you interested?" Naomi starts, "In me?"

Scorpius pauses.

"I figured," she says faintly.

"Hey…" he starts, but she cuts him off.

"I get it," she says, "But I think we make good friends, don't you?"

Scorpius relaxes, "Definitely."

"We should continue being just friends," she says, readjusting her toque.

He nods, "These walks are comforting."

"That's good to hear," she says, "You seem so tense and stressed all the time."

He blows her off. She was going to ask him who she was soon. Who was the one who claimed his heart? He didn't know. He didn't want it to know. It was better to leave that question unanswered for now anyway.


	8. Perspectives

_Back at it…with some new perspectives!_

* * *

"Miles!" Veera shouts, "I'm going to tell your mother if you don't play nice!"

Miles grins widely, "Try me!"

Veera huffs and chases him around the forest. They've been doing this weekly since the first day of fifth year, when they made the bet. If Veera ever caught him, he was going to confess his feelings to Elaine Finnigan, Octavia Rook, or Bianca Ruth, girls he had expressed interest in from their first year to possibly their last. Miles was a shy but handsome and smart boy. Someone had to help him.

They have known each other since birth because Veera's mother was Miles's mother's best friend. Naturally, they were best friends too. They discovered magic at the age of eight when they were playing at the Thomases and accidentally set Veera's birthday cake on fire, much to her dismay. It was a birthday to remember nonetheless because they made a pact with one another on a ruined and crumpled piece of parchment that they would one day marry one another. It was a type of innocent love children would share but neither forgot about it. Some days it still occupied Veera's thoughts. Was the pact still in order?

Neither of them saw it coming that day. Maybe something was bothering Miles or something altogether but history was changed between them forever. Veera had won.

Miles's eyes enlarged when he suddenly found himself pinned underneath Veera, who looked victorious.

"No. Way," he says, panting slightly, "How?"

Veera laughs giddily before sliding off of him and standing up while extending a hand, "This is history right here."

He takes her hand and pulls himself up, dusting off his clothes with a smile, "Two years of this, took you long enough."

"Time for you to follow through," she says.

It was easy, practically handed to him on a silver platter. He was Head Boy and Elaine Finnigan was Head Girl. She was the easiest option. Of course however, their original deal did not involve James Potter. Telling Elaine was simple enough but dealing with James Potter was not going to be effortless. Perhaps telling someone else altogether was the better plan.

"Is telling Elaine even worth it?" he asks, "With James and everything. Telling Octavia in France is probably easier."

"It doesn't matter remember? Just pick a girl or I'll pick one for you, you wimp."

"Okay, alright," he says, holding his hands up, "I know I got to make some moves out there."

"Hell yeah," she says, encouraging him, "You got it."

* * *

Smitt paced on the deck extending out towards the Black Lake. He was elated to see her, as he always was. It couldn't have been more than five times that they had met up but he was excited. This was a whole new experience for him, but it couldn't have been for her. She was gorgeous after all. _Where was she?_

He was famous for his impatience, infamous if you will. In his first year he nearly blew up the classroom because of his eagerness to finish his concoction first. It was something unique about him, that's for sure. Penny Ross was probably the opposite of him. It didn't stop his attraction for her; after all, opposites attract. He knew about Pierce and Patrick, even Parker who was dating Rose. He definitely did not expect it to be _himself_. He was tall and strong but he was never given a second glance. In fact, the opposite sex seemed to be scared of him. He was a chubby boy back in his early years and he worked extremely hard to get the physique he had now. Penny didn't seem overwhelmed by him at all. It was nice to get to know someone for who they were on the inside.

There she was on the other side of the walkway, a thick jacket covering her upper half and warm boots covering her legs. He felt himself heat up as she rushed over to him.

"Hi," she says, "Sorry for being late."

"Its okay," he says, "No big deal."

"How long were you waiting?" she asks, concerned.

"Half an hour, it's fine really," he assures her.

Her eyes widen and he steps closer.

"It's fine," he says again, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," she says, "The girls wouldn't let me leave the dorm unless I told them where I was going.

"What did you say?" he grins.

"Quidditch pitch," she laughs, "A bit cold for that, now."

They walked, not knowing where they would end up. There was comfortable space between them, one of friends and not of more. Gradually, the space was gone. It was the closest they've ever been; their arms were touching.

His heart was drumming wildly; her breaths were stopping short. He could do it. She was there. All he had to do with her was grab her hand to confirm the feelings he had for her. He started with his index finger, wrapping slowly around her pinky.

She felt something touch her fingers and almost flinched, but didn't. Relaxing, she let him continue to caress her hand. He was full of something she hadn't seen in him before. That's right. _Patience._ He was taking his time for once; not rushing through, and neither seemed to mind.

She was already changing him and he didn't even know it.

* * *

 _Dammit._

"Elaine!"

She turns around abruptly, her hair whipping him in the face. He didn't realize how close he had gotten to her.

"Oh, hi James," she says, stepping backwards, "What's the panic?"

"Uh," James says, rubbing his neck, "How are your head duties?"

"Oh. They're a bit overwhelming," she says, chuckling, "Can we maybe talk later? I have to meet with Miles."

She takes a few more steps backwards before turning. James clenched his fists, clearly frustrated.

"Can you just wait a minute?" he shouts hoarsely.

She turns again and he was already pressed against her, his hands gripping her upper arms.

"Please talk to me," he pleads.

"James," she says softly, "Let me go. I have things to do."

He was silent for a while. All the planning he did for this moment had gone out the window. What do you say to a person who has been your whole life since the moment you met them? What do you do?

He lets her go.

By the time he looked up from the floor it was lonely and silent. He didn't know how long he stood there for, wondering where and when it all went wrong.

Elaine was still running, all the way to the joined dorm rooms of the Head Boy and Head Girl, where she was meeting Miles. She couldn't believe how fast it all fell apart for her and James. One minute she was sleeping in James's arms on his bed and the next, she and Miles were pinning their Head badges on their robes in their joint dorm rooms. She wiped an escaping tear hastily. She wanted so badly to stay and talk to James. Normally she knew exactly what he was thinking and how he felt about his classes, his teachers, his classmates, the food, the weather, everything. Sometimes, she even liked to believe she knew how he felt about her, _if_ he felt anything towards her. Now, she couldn't even understand him and he was yelling.

"Are you okay?" Miles asks shyly. She still couldn't believe he was so quiet. The more time they spent together the more Elaine realized how different he was from what she imagined him to be. It wasn't necessarily a bad different, it was just... _not James_.

"I'm fine, let's get started," she says, inhaling a shaky breath as she pulls her books and papers together.

* * *

Candace couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Albus. He knows exactly how she feels about him, how she described their relationship. She was a poet when she wanted to be. Her favourite pastime was writing.

 _It was like magnets, their attraction. There was a pull in both their bodies that neither could ignore. Perhaps at the very beginning, when the galaxy and universe were forming they were part of the same star. Split apart by collisions and left to stand alone in the chaotic formation of the world. Now, after billions of years, the star completes itself for the last time._

"Is Damien doing well enough to be on his own now?" Albus says, trying to keep the hatred out of his voice.

"McGonagall herself asked me to help him. I'm doing my job Al," she says in return.

"Have you forgotten who he is? He's your ex-boyfriend Candace. You know exactly what his purposes are with you," Albus shouts.

"It's not like that!" she huffs, "He knows I'm dating you."

"Do you think that will stop him?" he asks, "Just please tell McGonagall you did your part. We both know he can do just fine on his own. I want you back, for myself."

"I never left," she says, "I never will. You know that."

They stand in silence, absorbing the conversation. It was hard for Albus. This wasn't something concrete that he could call her out on. He wasn't even sure that Damien wanted Candace back. He knew that she had a point. Hopefully she understood what he was getting at too. Candace was possibly the easiest person to get along with. If the new student were a girl, McGonagall probably would have chosen her anyway.

Candace was holding back sobs. Albus shouldn't even be thinking about these things. They've had their fights here in there through the course of their relationship and something related to jealousy was going to pop up at some point but she didn't expect it. Not like this, and definitely not with Damien involved.

"Baby," he says, reaching for her hand, "Please tell me you're completely over him."

"How could I not be if I'm dating you?" she says, "You constantly overlook yourself sweetheart."

He shrugs, "I just want to be sure."

"If it really bothers you I'll tell McGonagall I'm done after Christmas break. If he tries anything before then…" she trails off.

"Which you don't believe he will, but I do," he finishes for her, "I won't stop until I destroy him."

* * *

 _Sorry it was so short and choppy! Just wanted to add a tiny bit of information since I haven't found a set schedule for writing and posting and I probably won't. Please review! Tell me where you think this story is going. Who's your favourite character? What do you think of Scorbus? Tell me anything!_

 _Follow my Harry Potter Tumblr page potterangeasley :)_


	9. Library Night

_Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review and thanks for reading! All Harry Potter themed characters, ideas, and other subjects belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

It was a long night at the library. With the holidays in a few weeks, Rose felt more alone than ever. She rarely had time to spend with Albus and her family, never mind Parker and Penny. There was so much work to be done before the break and Rose was in the zone. Nobody could pull her away from her books.

She stretched on her chair and stood up. It was quiet and she was positive she and Madame Pince were the only ones there. Still, the library was massive and she couldn't be sure. Grabbing the books she borrowed, she proceeded to return them to their original locations. With her head down, she walked briskly to the next aisle, running into something solid. Someone.

Before she had the chance to fall, a hand caught her own.

Scorpius Malfoy's hand.

"Gotcha," he says, pulling her upright and dropping her hand as soon as he could. He didn't want it to seem rude, but the touch of her skin burned him.

Rose grabbed the fallen book and tucked her escaping red curls behind her ear. She wasn't sure what was more red at this point, her face or her hair.

"Scorpius!" Madame Pince's shouts bounced off the library walls, "Did you find the book you needed dear?"

"Uh, yeah," he says. His voice was music to her ears. It was flawless for a perfect boy.

His eyes trail over to the book that Rose was holding. Extremely close to her chest, mind you.

"Do you mind if I have that?" he asks, gesturing to the book. She almost melts when he locks his grey eyes on her.

"Sure," is all she can manage when she struggles to breathe. It was becoming very stuffy in the empty aisles.

She holds out the book with one arm, the other arm rested at her side. She felt very open, vulnerable even. He takes it, but pulls her close before she lets go. Close enough to drive her wild but not for anything else.

"I have your notebook," he whispers into her ear. There was no need for whispering but at that moment, nothing else made more sense to her.

"I – I was hoping someone picked it up," she says, hoping she didn't sound nervous. She was of course, nervous as ever. This was all wrong, this thing going on between them. She was dating Parker, a great guy who was in love with her. He was what she needed, not this, this frantic beating in her chest.

"That's what partners are for, right?" he says, smiling. Goodness gracious who would have known that the most beautiful smile in the entire world belonged to the boy who rarely showed any emotion at all? This was what she lived for, she thought to herself. This was the one thing that nobody could take from her.

"Thanks," she mumbles. It was too much for her. Her hands were trembling and all she could think of doing with them was putting them somewhere on him. Holding his hand, running them through his hair, touching his perfect face, anything.

"Are you good?" he asks, before stepping away from her. Suddenly, she was cold.

"I was – I mean, I'm good, yeah," she says, laughing a little. If she didn't laugh she was going to cry. She bet he enjoyed seeing her flustered like this. Who wouldn't enjoy seeing their competition as agitated as she was?

"Okay, uh," he says, before gesturing to the front of the library, "Your notebook is in my bag."

She nodded swiftly and returned to her belongings in a hurry. This was not good at all. Betrayal, that's what it is, to her boyfriend, to herself. Albus, however, he was going to jump through the roof.

She needed to say something, anything. The walk back to the front of the library felt longer than usual.

"Has my notebook been in your bag all this time?" I ask, hoping it wasn't too upfront.

"Yeah," he says, running his hands through his hair before rubbing his hands together, "I wasn't sure when I was going to get a chance to give it back to you because I wanted to and you looked lost without it, but in the end it was just me being a wimp. Sorry."

She grinned at him. Meaningless. To him, it was pure heaven.

Thanks," she says, when he hands it to her.

"I couldn't face you," he blurts, "At the time, switching partners seemed like a good idea but there's not a day that goes by since then that I haven't regretted it."

She shakes her head, "It's okay. I understand. It's hard when there are two stubborn people in the same group."

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm not stubborn…am I?"

She laughs lightly. He really enjoyed making her laugh. She felt like Christmas to him. He could live in this feeling forever.

He looks at her intensely, studying her features.

"What?" she says, stepping back. Her foot catches the leg of the table but she catches herself.

"Nothing," he says, his boyish charm coming out, "Whenever we meet, I end up catching you."

"I'm pretty clumsy," she says. Talking to him had suddenly become the easiest thing in the world. In reality it was actually quite funny; she fell for him every time they met.

Oh no.

Did she really think that?

She wanted to erase her mind of anything happening between them. This was wrong on so many levels.

He was living in bliss. He couldn't believe this was happening.

She yawned. A cute little gesture to show she was beyond exhausted, but still, she was here with him. That made his day, his night, and his week even.

"I should go," she says. She really doesn't want to. She hoped he wanted her to stay and sweep her off her feet, snogging her until she couldn't breathe.

Jesus Rose. You really ought to stop that.

He wanted to respect her, but he undeniably wanted to pin her on the shelves like the masterpiece she was and get to know her better in the best way possible. He knew what he had to do.

"Have a good night," he says, desperate to leave first. If she left first he was bound to chase her down and stop her from going. It was late and he was probably sound asleep on a normal night but he wasn't tired at all. In fact he was glad he decided to get the book for his project early instead of getting the sleep that he knew he needed. It felt like ten hours of sleep anyway, a couple of minutes with her.

How could anyone look that gorgeous with his bag slung around his body and his messily neat uniform? His tie was loose; she noticed him untying it a little bit when they were walking. She noticed his hands of course. It was possibly the first thing she noticed about boys. First it was their height. She wasn't a short girl at all and it was hard to find boys who were the ideal height in comparison to her. She didn't have to worry about him, though. She didn't have to worry about anything. He was perfect. Fuck.

It didn't work for him. It really didn't. The moment he left he was going insane. She was there and she wasn't running away. She wasn't scared. He was. He couldn't believe it when his legs turned around and started walking back to the library. This was beyond fear. It was the start of something new, for both of them.

Immediately after he left she was lost. She used to have everything in order. She knew what she was doing. This, this was something different altogether. She had no idea where this was going but she knew one thing. It was wrong. All of it.

They ran into each other again. She dropped her books. He held on to her. Her back was against the wall in a flash, her arms held on either side of her body, their hands interlocked. It was something new but it felt like home. His lips were slow. It was all so soft, so subtle. She was completely thrown off of her axis and she was spinning. Spinning so fast she would fall if he weren't holding onto her as tightly as he was. He was irresistible. He was all over her and she couldn't escape; apples, grass, blond hair, grey eyes, soft lips, strong hands, and a mess of emotions.

Breathing became a second thought. He let her go at some point, but her hand was at the back of his neck, stopping him from pulling away too far. They locked eyes passionately. He could tell she wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to hear it.

"Don't," he says softly, putting a finger on her lips.

She was senseless. This was so intimate; he was basically a stranger after all. She wanted to kiss him, his finger, his forehead, his hair, his neck, all of him. She was never driven like this before with Parker. All this time he had felt like what she wanted, what she thought she needed and known, but she was blind. After this…after, oh goodness. After was going to bring her down. It was all going to fall apart. All that she's built up, she was going to give it all away for a few more minutes with the boy she could care less about a few years ago. But things could change. A lot could change in a few years. Was she willing to give it all? It was too late, she was in too deep, and the damage was already done. Rose Weasley, for once in her life, had no idea what was going to happen after this and she had no plans.

But she'd do alright.

Because this boy was probably going to mean a lot to her. Make her life exciting. Sure he was probably going to fuck it up too and her friendship with Albus might take a hit if he finds out but she's ready.

It felt like breaking the rules for the first time. Thinking outside the box. Curving off the tracks. It felt surreal.

* * *

Madame Pince slipped away silently away from the teenagers, smiling to herself. Seeing them together, it reminded her of something so pure and so beautiful, something familiar. A smart beautiful redhead named after a flower and a messy haired teaser? She could already picture McGonagall crying.

* * *

 _Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!_


	10. Stress

_Readers,_

 _Thanks for sticking around! I will probably update once a month or twice a month, depending how busy everything is. I really appreciate the reviews! Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is coming out November 18, 2016 where I am and I'm really excited._

* * *

"Scorp," Albus says, waving a hand in front of Scorpius's face, "Hello?"

"What," Scorpius says, "Talk Al."

"Your face tells me you did something stupid," he says, "What did you do Scorpy? Huh? Tell your old pal."

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius says, breathing deeply.

"You hate yourself," Albus says, pondering, "You feel like death and you want to sleep?"

"Pretty much nailed it," Scorpius says, rubbing his face.

"Are you going to tell Albus about it?" Al says, questioningly.

"Someday I will," Scorpius says, brushing him off, "For now, I'm going to find Naomi."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Albus asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Does being friends with someone not exist anymore?" Scorpius looks at Albus dully.

"You're so hard to talk to when you're like this," Albus says, shaking his head.

"Sorry. See you later," he says, leaving.

Albus sat by himself in the Great Hall, pulling his thoughts together. James was probably still crying himself to sleep every night. It was time for a plan. Candace would definitely help him.

"Al," Candace says, massaging his shoulders, "You're wound up so tight you might snap."

"We need a plan," he says, getting up abruptly.

"For what?" she says, confused as he grabs her hand and pulls her up as well, "I just sat down."

"I know, baby, but James and Elaine need help."

"Oh I should have known," Candace laughs lightly, "I was wondering when you were going to talk to him."

"You need to talk to Elaine too," Albus says, gravely.

"Okay, okay," she says, stifling a laugh, "This is pretty serious huh?"

"Oh yeah," he says, kissing her on the cheek, "We've got people to save."

Candace looks at him, unable to keep a smile off her face.

* * *

All week, it was hard to be around Parker. Rose felt sick with herself. How could she do that? Scorpius was forbidden. Of course he was even more forbidden because Rose had a boyfriend for Merlin's sake. A boyfriend.

"Rose," Parker says from beside her, "Are you alright?"

"No," she finally said, "I'm not. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he says, absorbing the conversation.

"I'm just very confused with myself, and my feelings," Rose says, near tears.

"I'll wait for you if you're not ready," Parker says, gently, "We can take a break."

"Can we?" Rose says, breathing again, "I just need time to get myself together."

"Of course," he says, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry if I stressed you out."

"It's not you," Rose says, her eyes falling to the floor, "It's definitely not you."

Parker laughs and pulls away. Rose didn't deserve him. He was too good for her. Was that the problem? Was she bored?

Parker forced a grin. There was something different about Rose. He could almost feel her losing feelings for him.

She ran into Miles Montgomery in the halls with Elaine. As she got closer, she realized what was happening.

"Elaine, I…" Miles says, "I liked you a lot, in our early years. I needed to tell you before seventh year ended. For closure, you know?"

Elaine was speechless. Her mind wandered back to the days she used to think about him. What they would be like together, how much fun it would have been.

"If only it was fourth year again," Elaine says, her hands rubbing her forearms, "A lot has changed since then."

"I realized," Miles says, "It's easier to tell you when you're interested in someone else."

"Oh Miles," she says, giving him a harmless hug, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says, laughing, "It was bad timing."

"Yeah," she says, grinning, "Tell me about it."

Rose's heart melted. It was ridiculous how many people noticed Elaine and James's feelings for one another, even people who didn't know them. Elaine didn't even deny it when Miles brought it up.

* * *

James ran into Elaine again. This time he didn't even stop himself. He ran into her and hugged her. He wanted to so badly to kiss her. He might have if things were different between them. But it wasn't and he couldn't.

The smell of her hair was driving him insane. He didn't even realize how much he needed her to function. To talk to her, ask her about her day, make her laugh and smile, touch her, it all used to be routine for him, something he would never get tired of.

"James," she says, "I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you," he says, so softly that he hoped she didn't hear him. But she did and she smiled.

He pulled away to look at her face. There was so much she wanted to say, and he could feel it, but he didn't want to hear it, not now anyway.

Her hand moved towards his hair, brushing it away from his face. He grins as his eyes close, leaning into her hand and her touch.

"I need you," James says, looking at her intently, "More than you know, more than I deserve, more than a lot of things."

She smiles, "You should have told me."

"I didn't realize it," he admits, "When you're always beside me and talking to me it's the most natural thing in the world. It was the only feeling I knew. So when you left, I was lost."

"So what does this mean for us?" she asks. She was beyond scared to hear him answer.

"I want you to be mine, for real, enough with all the other stuff. Let's do it together, I genuinely want to be with you for as long as possible," he says, holding her hands.

"James…" she says.

He couldn't wait. He was finally allowed to kiss her. Of course, if he waited any longer he would have done it anyway.

* * *

Albus never spoke to James and Candace never spoke to Elaine. They didn't have to. The next day, they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast hand in hand, the biggest smile on both of their faces. Albus looked at Candace and winked. No one was surprised of course.

The biggest surprise that day was when Rose's friends and family concluded that she was single once again. No one bothered to ask and Rose was grateful for it. She had to figure things out between her and Scorpius, in private. It also didn't help that she was avoiding him at all costs.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was ranting to Naomi every time they walked. Naomi tried her best to keep up and give him tips but his situation was complicated.

Albus was trying to connect Penny and Smitt's sudden relationship, Rose's breakup, Scorpius's weird behavior, and Damien Lucas with everything else going on. Damien was lying low but Albus felt something big was going to happen soon. He was just waiting for the right time to strike. Parker and Rose were still talking, but there was something different in the air around them. It was, well, boring. There was no spark, no sexual tension. Albus laughed at himself. Sexual tension was strong in the Potter-Weasley clan. They all had strong personalities and stubbornness that was either hidden or displayed in their own ways.

Penny hadn't gone out with Smitt since the night at the dock. He wasn't exactly avoiding her and she wasn't avoiding him but they just never seem to run into one another. Still, they try to meet up at the library, or the Astronomy Tower, and keep each other company. Smitt was strong, at least one of them were. Penny's family life was hard but she was glad that she had Smitt, or at least that's what she thought. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

Smitt didn't want her to know that he wanted to see her everyday, but he did. This was still very new and he didn't want to mess it up. He didn't know what was wrong or right but being with her all the time felt like a very suffocating idea. He really liked her already but it was driving him insane. Finally he decided to bother Etienne about his problems. Etienne's best friend was Naomi after all, a girl. He probably had a really good idea about what's good and what's bad.

Parker knew that Rose didn't love him anymore. Did she really love him at all? There was always Scorpius Malfoy and even if she didn't realize it, he and everyone else did. What they had for a short period of time was real, Parker convinced himself. There was just something else that was stronger for Rose.

Rose knew she felt something for Scorpius. It was wrong and right at the same time. It was the best she ever felt with anyone when she was with Scorpius. Plus, he was really good friends with Naomi, he probably has feelings for her too knowing him. But she didn't know him. Did she? He was familiar but strange. She definitely wasn't going to talk to him in awhile.

It was itching him. He wanted to nail her down and ask her what that kiss meant. What he meant to her. Why she kissed him back. But of course, she was avoiding him. Naomi told him right away to clear things up with her but he's been procrastinating again. Scorpius was frustrated and stressed. He didn't feel that way for girls. Never really did. He never really felt anything at all. Sure, he pranked people with Albus and James. He was a little bit of a bully with Lysander back in the day, teasing people. It never really occurred to him the feelings of other people. But right now, what she felt for him, if she felt anything, mattered more than everything.

* * *

 _Please REVIEW!_


	11. The Beginning of Something New

_Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and sorry for not updating._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _S_ _he was in a room somewhere. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied. It was dark and cramped; a little beam of light shone dimly in the distance. Where was she? This didn't feel like Hogwarts. She tried yelling but she couldn't; her mouth was sealed with tape. Now it was starting to scare her, where was she? It was then that she realized her clothes were ripped; there were bruises on her legs and scratches near her hips. Tears flowed down her face. She needed to get out of here. Wherever it was._

 _In the distance, she saw someone approaching. She remained still, debating whether_ _the person was going to help or not. The person came closer and closer._

 _"Rose?" t_ _he person whispered, "Are you alright, baby?"_

 _Rose could only nod in response; so far this person is helping. Their fingers worked quickly, untying her hands and ripping the tape off her lips. She still couldn't see the person, but she could smell him. Yes, it was_ _definitely_ _a_ _him... and_ _he smelled good._

 _"What did they do to you?" t_ _he person said as his smooth hands found her face._

 _He put his head against her forehead, taking this moment in. It was very intimate being this close to the person._ _He parted for just a second, taking off his jacket to cover her shoulders._

 _Finally, Rose found her voice, "Who are you?"_

 _"Your boyfriend_ _," he says, concerned, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

 _"My what?" s_ _he says, taken aback, "What's your name?"_

 _"Scorpius Malfoy," he says, taking her arm, "Jeez Rose, tell me you're playing."_

Rose woke up screaming.

"What the FUCK!" she yells, popping up from her bed.

Penny rushes over, tripping on the corner of Rose's bed, "What happened?"

Her whole room is awake now except for Casey, who was a deep sleeper.

"What's going on Rose? Did you have a bad dream?" Naomi asks.

"Tell us what happened!" Andriya gasps excitedly.

Rose looks at them tiredly, "I'm going to take a shower so I can clean my brain."

She gets up groggily, holding onto her friends for support.

Penny looks at the rest of the girls as Rose leaves, "I am beyond curious."

At lunch, Rose was buzzing with energy. It wasn't exactly the right type however. She was confused and frustrated, yelling at everyone and aggressively slamming into things (or slamming other people into things). It was very confusing to everyone but the Weasley-Potters. Hiding emotions was perhaps the hardest thing to hide as a Weasley-Potter. That's why they are all generally tame when it came to emotions. Albus heard things like "Rose has finally lost it" "Her Weasley temper is really showing" and "I wonder what happened". He was curious too. Rose was very calm for the most part, except when she ranted about Scorpius and his studying habits (or anything Scorpius related in general), but she never did that in public. In fact, Albus was almost always the only one around when she did. To outsiders, it may look like Rose could care less about Scorpius and his womanizing ways but Albus always thought it was worse for a person to feel nothing about a person. Hate is still a feeling, right?

"Okay Rosie," Albus says when he finally corners her, "What is up?"

Rose sighs, not even bothering to correct Albus with her name, "I'm just so confused."

"What is up with showing your dragon Rose?" Albus asks. He nicknamed Rose's bad temper when they were little and the name has stuck ever since.

Rose smiles weakly, "I haven't heard you bring it up in years."

Albus smiles back, "I haven't had to."

"I had a dream Al," she starts, "I had a dream that Scorpius Malfoy was my boyfriend and I was abducted at some place and he saved my life! I apparently forgot that he was my boyfriend and he was very concerned. It all seemed so real!"

Albus tries hard not to laugh.

Rose stares him down, but continues, "And I'm just so angry with myself! I feel like I betrayed Parker and I feel so confused and frustrated ugh. This is not how things are supposed to be!"

Albus sighs, "Rose, what do you know about how things are supposed to be? You don't! You can't predict the future and you can't keep controlling and stopping the events that happen in your life. Let go a little bit, go with the flow. Maybe you'll discover something new."

"I'm beyond scared Albus," she says.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," he says, "Are you really that afraid to try new things? Rose Weasley, you are confident, brave, beautiful, and stubborn. Don't be afraid."

"Okay," she nods, more to herself than anything, "There's something I have to do."

"Well get on with it then," Albus says, chuckling, "You don't need my permission to do it, do you?"

Rose thinks for a moment, "It's funny you should say that."

Albus cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm going to talk to Scorpius."

* * *

Rose didn't know where Scorpius was but something inside her told her she'd find him soon. They were bound to run into each other anyway. They always do.

Scorpius was dazed. He didn't think that girls screaming and shouting in rage could be as sexy as Rose Weasley made them out to be. He's never seen a girl lose her temper as passionately as she did. _Wow,_ he thought to himself, _I wonder what made her do that_ _._

The hallways were long and empty after classes. Rose sped around the corner, hoping to find him there.

She was beginning to lose hope again, but Albus kept popping up in her brain as a conscience. _Don't you dare chicken out Rose Weasley._

She rounded another corner and bumped right into someone, almost falling. With her eyes still squeezed shut, she felt the same smooth hand wrapped around her arm. That's him, grass, coffee, apples and all.

"How many times have you fallen for me now, Rose Weasley?" he says to her.

She opens her eyes and he grins slightly at her. Last time they were this close to each other felt like a lifetime ago. She felt her breath leaving her again, as it always does when she's near him.

He drops her arm and she clears her throat, "W-We need to talk."

"Sure," he says, putting his hands in his pockets.

They walk side by side for a while. Rose wrings her hands. Her brain was busy planning what she was going to say to him. Should she say it was an accident? That it should have never happened? What if she said that she really enjoyed it? Would he kiss her again?

There was something about making out with someone you barely knew that

"Hey," he says, craning his head down so he could look up at her, "What's your favourite flavour of Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"What?" she asks, confused, "Did you just..."

"Yes," he says, suddenly confused as well, "That's what I said, right?"

She giggles, "And I was so nervous too."

"What does that mean?" he asks, "I was just asking..."

She smiles at him, a genuine smile, "I know."

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asks, hoping it wasn't too awkward. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, but someone had to put it out there.

"That night at the library," she states, calmly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says quietly. _What did she mean by that?_

"But," she says, looking up, "It was a nice kiss."

He looks at her, in all her beauty. Ever since that night, he'd wanted to kiss her again.

She turns to look at him, grinning again. Her cheeks had started aching. It seemed she hadn't stopped smiling since they started talking.

"Do you always smile so much?" he asks her. He knew she didn't smile often, but she definitely should.

"Nope," she answers truthfully, "There usually isn't much to smile about."

"That's too bad," he says, running a hand through his hair, "You're god damn gorgeous."

 _Now you blew it Scorpius. Couldn't you have chosen a better word?_ _She's gonna stare at you and hit you for hitting on her. She probably only wanted to talk to you tonight to tell you that she hated_ _you._

As if on cue, her hand floats up and touches his face softly. She looks at him in wonder and then narrows her eyes.

 _SLAP_

"I knew it," she says, stepping back as she stares him down, "Still the womanizer. A girl can't just talk to a guy normally can she?"

"What else do you know about me Rose?" Scorpius says, containing the embarrassment from the womanizer comment from going into his cheeks.

Rose's face reddens, "Nothing."

"Sure," he says, smirking, "Do you wanna find out?"

Rose's eyes squeeze shut as her hands make fists, "Malfoy..."

It suddenly hits Scorpius. _She's about to lose her temper, because of me._

Rose's eyes open again. Scorpius has a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Gosh you're so annoying Malfoy," she says, turning away.

"Now we're on a last name basis?" he says, acting hurt.

"Stop teasing me," she says, crossing her arms, "We're not friends."

Scorpius smirks, "Whatever."

Rose's eyes widen. _Are we...flirting?_

"Oh Merlin," Rose says, walking faster.

Scorpius catches up to her in a few steps, "Where are you zooming away so quickly to?"

"Bye Malfoy," she says, running now, "See you never."

* * *

It was at that moment that Scorpius Malfoy went out of his way to piss off Rose Weasley whenever he could. He just couldn't help it; it was too much fun. Sure, he loved it when she smiled (he'd never tell her that) but pissing her off? That was a whole other deal.

Rose was on her way to Transfiguration when Scorpius appeared beside her. It was actually insane how people reacted to seeing them together. This one girl from the other side of the hall fell right down the stairs when she saw them walking towards her together. Professor Trelawney tried to give them a combined fortune, to which they both politely declined. Another boy, who was very superstitious, took the two of them together as a bad omen and always muttered random words to counteract it when they were around. In fact, the students made sure to give them distance in the hallways. It was mostly because by now the entire school knows about Rose's dragon, even if they didn't know what it was called. Everyone knew that Rose ignored Scorpius and Scorpius ignored Rose. It was an unsaid rule. Whenever they walked in the hallways, Rose always walked the furthest physically possible from him. The students gradually caught on and filled up the space in between them. It was actually kind of weird how the two of them ran the school in some way. Everyone knew that Rose and Scorpius only interacted if they had to, during class and assignments.

The Weasley-Potters were confused, but none of them bothered to ask ask Rose. They just made assumptions and asked each other.

"So who took Rose, ran away with her, and replaced her with _that_?" Fred II said.

"I think Rose might have hit her head or something that day she raged at everything," Hugo said, "No one tell her I said that."

"Rose is going to fall in love with Scorpius," Lucy said as she nodded her head towards Roxanne.

"It always happens like that," Roxanne said, agreeing with Lucy.

"Guys, guys," Albus said, "She probably has a perfectly good explanation as to why she's talking to Scorpy all of a sudden. Just chill."

"They didn't even talk to each other before this year! Someone probably made them a love potion or something," Lily Luna added.

"Or maybe they liked each other all along and started dating in private," James shrugged, "It's not impossible is it?"

Candace nodded in agreement.

"Especially if it's Malfoy, I'd keep that a secret," Elaine said.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Malfoy," Albus said.

So when they walked the hallway together, bickering about who knows what, everyone was confused. It was like no one knew what to do. Where do they walk? Where do they sit during class? Should you even talk to Rose and Scorpius anymore if they're talking to each other? It was as if they were in their own little world.

"Malfoy would you leave me alone please?" Rose asks, "People are staring."

"Let them," he says as she skips two steps on the stairs.

"What do you want?" she asks him as he skips three. Always overachieving, that wanker.

She would have skipped more steps if she wasn't wearing a skirt. Scorpius turned around to look at her walking up one step at a time and winked.

"We aren't friends," she tells him.

"I know," he says, "I..."

He was interrupted by two girls in their year asking for directions.

Rose's face flushed. _Who knew asking Malfoy for_ _directions required flicking your hair and touching his arm?_

"See you never," she adds, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" he says as she storms past him, "Oh never mind, the Ancient Runes classroom is this way. I'll take you there."

* * *

"You were doing just fine," Rose says to Scorpius in Transfiguration, "You know exactly where all the classrooms are, even _Ancient Runes_. Why would I stay and watch those girls attempt to get into your pants? It's not like you forgot where the Transfiguration classroom was."

Scorpius slides into the empty seat next to her, "Walking to class alone is never as fun as walking to class with someone else."

"Why are you sitting so close?" She says, breathing deeply. He had no need to be this close to her. She needed her oxygen to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Questions questions," he says, unfocused.

"Say Malfoy," Rose asks, "Mr. Emotionless."

"Mhmm," he says tiredly.

"How can you be absolutely disinterested in everything but have every female at Hogwarts' interest in you?"

"Every female?" he asks, almost slyly.

She backs off of him immediately. There was no need to drive the conversation in that direction.

* * *

 _Hey friends, I just wanted to update as soon as possible and these were the ideas that popped up in my head. Let me know what you think! Is the pacing awkward or is it just_ _me... p_ _lease_ _review and tell me if you think they're developing too fast or too slow_ _. I just felt the need to put some of that trademark Weasley temper into the story haha. I hope_ _this chapter wasn't too bad, although it is a little bit choppy._


End file.
